Home alone, with danger ahead
by Mewa
Summary: sasuXnaru, GaaraXneji having to go on a misson in the middle of the night leaving there kid's, naruto and gaara arent to happy about it, and what happen's when orichmaru has a vile plot ahead for the kids? can 5 five year olds and a 2 year oldout smart hi
1. Intro

**"A mission? Now?" Naruto said looking to the 5th hokage, it was 10:00pm and him, sasuke, neji and Gaara got assigned a mission**

**"Yes, its short and sweet you should be done by midnight"**

**Gaara crossed his arms narrowing his jade green eyes "I don't think I want to leave my kids that long" He said in his normal cold voice, Naruto agreed completely**

**"They'll be fine" Sasuke said leaning on a wall yawing "There to young to be alone at home!" naruto yelled, he was cleery crossed**

**Naruto and sasuke had a 2 year old girl and a 5 year old boy, Damien and yumi. Naruto being over protective didn't like going on mission's unless Gaara would watch them for him, but now Gaara had to come on the mission too so that meant they had to stay home on there own.**

**As for Gaara and neji, they had twins 5 year's old Kai and Kyo Gaara didn't like any one around his children other than there father or naruto, now he was pissed that he had to leave the two alone at home**

**"It's a mission, you have to accept it"**

**"But-"**

**"GO!!" The 4 jumped, notes to self: Don't piss off the hokage at 10:30.**

**Yumi clung to her mother**

**"Mama goes?" she asked, her blue eyes filling with tears**

**"Just for a little while, when you wake up I'll be back okay?" Yumi didn't buy this, she began to cry**

**Sighing naruto sat down in a chair and rocked the girl to sleep. As for Damien, he simply nodded and went back to his book.**

**"He's so much like you it's scary" Naruto chuckled softly and laid yumi in her bed**

**"Feh" sasuke huffed, naruto slapped him upside the head and kissed him quickly "shut up and come on" he smiled walking out of the room**

**"Im going to get you Dobe" he growled shutting off the lights**

**Gaara sighed watching the twins sleep in there bed's**

**"I still don't want to go" Gaara grumbled **

**"They'll be fine" Neji said softly in Gaara ear wrapping his arms around his waist, But soon let go feeling the anger reflecting off the red head. With a sigh neji ran his hand throw his coffee brown hair**

**"This is going to be a loooong mission".**

**Damien watched his parent's leave and sighed. Putting the book back on the shelf he laid down on the bed closing his eye's softly**

**This was weird**

**His mom and dad would not leave them alone he figured they were alone because Gaara didn't enter the room what so ever.**

**"So, were all alone?" he whispered to himself. Being sasuke child, he didn't want to show his sudden fear that consumed him alone at night with out his mom and dad; this was going to be a loooong night.**

**Kai woke up first, yawing and opening his gray eye's he looked around, it was quiet why?**

**"Kyo wake up" he nudged his twin**

**"5 more minutes Oka-san!!" he whined waving his hand in kai face**

**"Im not Oka-san! It's Kai!!" Kai yelled**

**Kyo blinked and looked at his brother "what??" he whined again **

**"Come on there's something weird about this, Oka-san and Otou-san I don't think there here" Kyo eyes closed again "So uncle naruto is-"**

**"he's not here either" Kai said, Kyo was awake now he sat up and looked at his twin, same idea shot in there head**

_**Alone at home**_

**"Oh no!!" the two yelled in unison and jumped out of bed. They ran out into the living room**

**"No uncle, no mom, no dad" Kyo said his eyes filled with disbelief**

**"Ware do you think they went?" Kai asked his twin**

**"Who knows, a mission maybe" Kyo said he ruffled his dark red hair, he was stressed. Thou they are the son's of Neji and Gaara they kind of had the stressed feature's of there aunt (I made Hinata and neji siblings) Hinata**

**Kyo and kai went throw the house, both hand in hand scared for there lives the house was dark**

**"I have an idea" Kai said turning to his twin**

**"I do too!" Kyo smiled **

**The two ran back into the living room and to the door, than they stopped**

**"Uh Kyo, how far do you think Damien house is from here."**

**"I don't know kai were just going to have to find out!" Kyo reached for the door knob**

**"But...Kyo..." Kai gulped "Come on daddy and mommy would have done this with no problem" Kai gulped but nodded.**

**The two entered the night ridden town it was scarier than anything**

**Hand in hand the two made there way down the path**

_**HOOT!**_

**"AHH!" the two jumped, both ready to run back to the safety of there house, but there pride as Hyuga children kept them on.**

_**BARK BARK!**_

**Kai and Kyo turned eyes widened, a big big black dog sat there, eyes gleaming red growling deadly at them **

**"K-Kyo...what did mommy say about really mean dogs?" Kai asked trembling now viably**

**"Uh...Uh...oh...yeah...don't run" Kyo gulped. The dog crept closer the kids stepped back **

**"A. are you sure?"Kai asked again. The dog began to run at the kids "I DONT KNOW BUT ITS TIME TO RUN!!! COME ON KAI!" Kyo and kai ran as fast as they could down the path of the dark town, the dog was close behind them**

**"What we going to do!!!" Kai yelled panicking "Were-going-to-run-as-fast-as-we-can!!!" Kyo said grabbing his twin's hand and turning a corner. Then he recognized something THE UCHIHA DOOR!!**

**"Kai hurry up that door right there!" Kyo screamed pushing his twin in front of him as the dog got closer. The two got to the door and began banging it.**

**Damien Blinked hearing banging at the door**

**What the mess?**

**He got out of bed, wearily went down the step's **

_**Bang BANG BANG!!**_

**Damien jumped trembling more and more," cant-be scared" he whispered to himself**

**"Cant-be-scared" he whispered softly reaching the door**

**"Cant be-" He opened the door, the twins shot into the house**

**"CLOSE THE DOOR DAMIEN!!!" They yelled in unison. Wondering why Damien looked out the door and saw the black dog about to tackle the door**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" he slammed the door shut and locked it quickly a bang at the door, and a whimper noticed that the dog got hurt in this process.**

**Naruto and Gaara flinched**

**"What are with you two?" Neji asked looking at the two**

**"I just got a horrible feeling "They said in unison (ever herd of spider senses? Well behold mother senses!! )**

**"What kind of feeling?" Sasuke asked cocking a raven brow at the two**

**"It passed..." Gaara said walking a head of them, Naruto took a deep breath and walked beside Gaara**

**"I shall near understand those two" Neji sighed "Neither will I" Sasuke agreed with the Hyuga**

**"Why'd you two come here?" Damien asked the panting twin's**

**"Are mom and dad aren't home so we came here"**

**"Why?" Damien said impatiently**

**"We were scared Uchiha!" Kyo yelled narrowing his eyes similar to his father's way "watch it Hyuga!!" Damien yelled back, kai broke this up**

**"Calm down both of you!!" Kai said crossing his arms**

**"So you two are staying here now?" Damien asked **

**"Yes im not going back out there without my dad" Kai said shaking at the memory of the black dog.**

**A voice woke Yumi from her sleep and it was the 3 5 year olds fighting.**

**A voice of a woman was singing a song, it was traumatizing, and she woke with a start, her blue eyes dazed over in trance.**

**She struggled to get off her bed but managed and made her way to the window the voice pulling her more and more out of the window.**

_Come little children_

_I'll take ye away_

_Into a land of_

_Enchantment_

_Come little children _

_The times come to play_

_Here in my garden _

_Of magic_

**Yumi was taken away by the song, climbing out onto the window seal, her small body was easily balanced on the small window seal**

_Come little children_

_I'll take ye away_

_Into a land of_

_Enchament_

_Come little children_

_The times come to play_

_Here in my garden _

_Of magic_

**  
Kyo, kai and Damien headed upstairs to get ready for bed; Damien entered the room first seeing the window open**

**"YUMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled grabbing his baby sister as fast as he could**

**"Yumi yumi!! What were you trying to do!?! Yumi!!? YUMI!?!" Yumi didn't hear her brother**

**"The song" She whispered" Follow the song"**

**Damien blinked**

**"What song yumi?"**

**Damien shook his sister, yet she wouldn't wake up.**

**"Kyo, kai help-KYO KAI!?!" The twin's were now dazed gray eyes lost in some invisible picture**

**"The song" They whispered together, holding hands they went to the window also. Damien couldn't hold Yumi any more, she got out of his grip and made her way to the window also**

**Damien than herd it the song...The song**

**He couldn't control his self now; he went to the window also**

**"The song..."**

**The kids stepped out the window but didn't fall, the floated among the night sky, towards the voice that drew them in.**

**R&R oh yeah the songs from Hocus pocus!**

**Oh no! the kids went out the window? wonder what there parents are doing ?**


	2. A plan and a silver haired pest

**Next thing Damien knew he was flying throw the night filled air beside Kyo, kai and yumi. But not just them, kids among kids and among kid's flying throw the night sky.**

'**Why is this happening? 'He thought. His mind scurried to get out of this trance like state, he didn't know ware they were going or why but he knew one thing**

**No good is to come of this**

**In a dark part of the forest of death (what am I talking about? the whole forest is dark), a pale man stood beside a young woman with long red hair was singing the tantalizing song**

**"This is the easiest way to get a new body" He hissed, his long purple tongue rolled down his pale lips**

**"Yes your right" A silver haired boy with glasses. He fixed his glasses and looked up "We have company" He said simply**

**"Take care of them Kabuto''**

**"Hai, Orochimaru" Kabuto jumped away into the sky. The red head looked up also and saw the children "Here they come" she smirked**

**"Perfect"**

**Gaara and naruto felt there whole body's jump this time. They knew something was happening, But it was to late they couldn't get back thou they wanted to**

**"I want to get this stupid mission over with" Naruto cursed jumping from branch to branch, Gaara beside him nodded**

"**I have a bad feeling...so do you naruto?" he asked turning only his sea foam green eye's to the Blond**

**"Yeah, let's get this over with and get back home!" The two nodded and set off at top speed. Sasuke and neji sped to catch up **

**Both now had bad feelings. They knew something was happening either at home or some ware in this area the forest of death. The thing is, it wasn't like Yumi waking up or Kyo falling out of bed, and it was something that was wrong Horrible horribly wrong.**

'**I feel like something's up...But I don't know what, Yumi, Damien...Are they okay?'**

**Neji Knew Gaara, he was being very defensive and less talkative (Not like he was ever talkative neji-kun)**

**He knew all to well that something was bothering him, maybe this feeling that he had was the same...something is wrong.**

**They all stopped at the branch and looked ahead, it was a bleak scene with nothing but a surrounding tree's and a dark fall below.**

**"Well well well look what we have here" They turned to kabuto who was sitting on a branch about a foot away**

**"What do you want kabuto!" Neji demanded**

**Kabuto chuckled "Nothing" He drew his kunai "Nothing at all**

**Damien some how got his body back, Thou flying was cool it wasn't cool to be drifting to a unknown place**

**"Kyo! Kai!! Wake up!!!!" **

**The two didn't even turn there head's...what could he do to wake them up**

**-Flash Back-**

_Damien walked over to his father and placed himself in his sleeping lap_

_"Daddy?"_

_"Hm?" Sasuke looked down at the boy_

_"Kyo and kai won't pay attention to me" Damien whined, smirking sasuke pulled Damien up so he was standing in his lap_

_"Want me to tell you a secret to get on Neji's and the twin's nerve?"_

_Damien nodded and smiled. Sasuke whispered in his son's ear_

_"Pull there hair, they'll hate that"_

_Damien smiled "YAY OKAY!" he jumped off his father's lap and back to his play mate's._

_Naruto sat himself down next to sasuke holding yumi in his arms_

_"You know neji is going to get you right?" Naruto smiled "Yeah I know" Sasuke smirked kissing the blond_

_"It's my little joys in life other than you and the kid's" Sasuke chuckled, naruto laughed and shook his head and kissed yumi forehead._

_FLASH BACK back_

**Damien moved as fast as he could throw the air to the twin's. "Sorry guys" he grabbed the two's hair and yanked as hard as he could, so hard in fact that they spun in a whole circle **

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH UHHHH-CHIII-HAAA!!!" the twin's yelled about to beat the living crap out of Damien **

"**Wait waits! Hyuga there something going on we have to get out of the sky and find out what's up"**

"**Okay Uchiha, but NEVER pull are hair again" The two said rubbing there sore head's. Grabbing Yumi, they began to look around "I know! We have to plug the song from are minds" The twins said in unison**

**Damien nodded his mind went throw a few thoughts and got it**

"**Do you still have those muffin's Hinata made?" he asked the twins, they blinked but soon nodded (You know kids store ANYTHING in there pocket) and took out the muffin's. They love there aunt but she couldn't cook to save her life.**

"**Okay gives me"**

"**Why?"**

"**Cause I fucking said so" **

"**YOU SWEARED!!!!"**

"**So? Your mom dose it all the time"**

"**But he's grown up"**

"**So am I!"**

"**Is not"**

"**Are too"**

"**Is not!!"**

"**ARE TOO"**

"**IS NOT"**

"**ARE TOO!!"**

"**IS NOT!!!!!!!!!" **

**After about 4 minute's of this, the 3 just finally gave up **

"**Okay, just give me the muffins" Kyo and kai handed them to him. Quickly divideing the muffins in two's he gave them to the twins and took some for himself**

"**Plug your ears"**

"**But it's so sticky"**

"**Just do it!" **

**The two plug there ear's and in less than 5 seconds they went falling down out of the sky screaming there head's off**

"**Okay let's do it" Damien gulped and plugged his ears holding his sister's he was sent down to the ground at rapid speed behind the screaming twin's**

**Naruto dogged another kunai and did some hand sign's "Multi shadow clone Jutsu!!" he yelled, Millions of naruto's appeared and raced to words Kabuto. With great ease, kabuto destroyed ever single last one "damnit" Naruto cursed throwing a kunai to words kabuto throw the smoke of one clone that disappeared. This kunai cut his face just slightly**

"**GRRRRR" kabuto than jumped when he sensed the Hyuga coming at him, landing on a tree branch he charged at the boy a kunai in his mouth. Thou neji was ready to byakugan the hell out of him, t he was so fast that he sped past him cutting his side "eh!" he narrowed his eyes at the silver haired boy landed behind him (I made this up )**

**Kabuto did several hand sign's and slammed his hands into the tree branch. All the sudden million's of millions of small electrical beams aimed directly at naruto and neji**

"**Damnit all" Neji hissed. The beams came at them at speeds byakugan couldn't pick up, thou he was about to block the attack someone made it before him**

**Gaara stood there sand surrounding the area "Thanks Gaara" naruto smiled "Thank me later, kill this guy already"**

**He said, he didn't feel like killing the guy, he just wanted to get back to his twin boys at home.**

**Naruto was at kabuto neck again, punching kicking the silver haired boy, he managed to block a good few but seemed he hit more than anything. Some how (I know I suck at fight scene's) he had a grip on naruto neck over the dark hole**

**Clone were slowing neji and Gaara down**

**But let's not forget**

**Sasuke!**

**Sasuke flew down and slammed his fist into kabuto face, falling back kabuto let go of naruto who got his footing back, standing next to sasuke he made a quick clone, sasuke began his chidori and naruto got his rasegan, Both nodding at each other they ran at kabuto at the same time**

**They have been falling for 15 minute's**

**Damien got an idea when he saw the ground getting closer and closer**

**He still holding yumi grabbed the twin's, they both turned and didn't see what he was saying being twins they understood each other without speaking or hearing**

'**Kyo? What's Damien saying?'**

**Kyo looked at Damien who was yelling franticly at them**

'**Uh...Somthing about UN take the seer's'**

'**I see I ate the pill's'**

'**Wait. He's saying...un...plug...your...dears?'**

'**There no deer's in the sky' **

'**Wait it's unplug the beer's'**

'**What?? Lets unplug are ear's so we can here'**

**The two unplugged there ears just in time, they were close to the floor they were floating just slightly on the ground, They watched Damien do the same, he looked stressed**

"**What were you saying Uchiha" they asked**

"**I TOLD YOU TO UNPLUG YOUR EARS YOU DAMN HYUGA'S!!"**

"**DONT CALL US THAT UCHIHA!!"**

**PLEASE REVIW' I'LL CRY IF YOU DONT!**


End file.
